When You Need a Friend
by ShulesFan99
Summary: Thirteen is sick and Lisa comes to help her. I'm not good at summaries, but please give this story a try. It's my first House fanfiction. Set sometime after season 7 episode 18 'The Dig'. Not completely sure about the rating. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a very unlikely event but Thirteen is my favorite character from House M.D, and most of the stories with her is femslash. Those stories are okay but I like the friendship ones more :-) It's nice to think that she has a friend, especially with everything that's going on in her life.**

**I chose Dr. Cuddy in this story because of the type of character that she is. You know, she's tough and powerful but still could be a great maternal figure. It's not really shown in the show, but I like to pretend :-)**

**Now enjoy this little House M.D fanfiction!**

Remy massaged her temples. Why wouldn't the headache just go away?

"Thirteen? Hey!"

"Wha... Sorry, I zoned out."

House looked annoyed.

"No, it's okay. The dying patient can wait." He turned to the rest of the team.

"Foreman, do a CT-scan. The rest of you, use your brains before the patient bleeds to death."

He left the room with Foreman behind him. Chase and Taub started discussing the symptoms.

Remy went back to rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Chase asked her with his Australian accent.

"I'm fine. I just have to get some air." She stood up, trying not to throw up when she did and grabbed her phone from the table and left. She stumbled out leaning on the walls to keep her from falling. Her head throbbed and the room was spinning. She came to the elevator and clicked the down button. The elevator doors opened and she went in. A few seconds later she was accompanied by Dr. Cuddy.

"Oh, great." Remy thought sarcastically to herself.

"Another one to bug me."

"How's the patient?" Dr. Cuddy asked her.

Thirteen swallowed and began talking but her voice was hoarse and didn't sound like her own.

She cleared her throat and began again.

"Bleeding out." She replied shortly.

Dr. Cuddy looked suspiciously at her.

"You okay? You sound like you've been yelling for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some air."

The doors opened again and when Remy started walking, she tripped over the threshold and was on her way to the floor if it wasn't for Dr. Cuddy's arm preventing her to do so.

"Are you okay?" She looked at the young doctor, thought for a minute then pushed her aside.

"You're not using again are you?"

Thirteen shook her head, looking offended.

"No! I think I'm just coming down with something."

Dr. Cuddy frowned.

"Just be careful. Go and rest or something." She threw Thirteen another look of concern before making her way to the ER.

Remy stood for a minute trying to calm herself down before noticing the other doctors were staring at her. She instantly tried to look like nothing had just happened and walked outside. She made her way to a bench outside Wilson's office and sat down. The weather was like it always was in the beginning of November. Cold but not snowing yet. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the hospital wall. Now there was no doubt about it. Remy had officially become sick. Her head hurt, she was nauseous and she could hardly walk straight without having somebody guide her.

"Maybe I could borrow House's cane and tell everybody he inspires me." She thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt her stomach growl.

"Oh right." She mumbled.

"I skipped lunch." She dug in her pockets trying to find some money or a snack. All she could find was some mints she had "borrowed" from the hotel-room she was doing an environmental in and a half-eaten chocolate bar. She put them back in her pocket as she felt a wave of nausea hitting her.

"I'm not throwing up, I'm not throwing up." She repeated to herself but at her fourth plea to herself she lost the battle.

James Wilson sat by his computer trying to find different ways to play a prank on House. Unfortunately it wasn't going too well because House had put a parental lock on every site he visited. Frustrated, he leaned back into his chair before getting up to the window to let in some air. When he looked out he saw Thirteen sitting on a bench throwing up on the ground. Quickly, he opened the glass-door and kneeled down in front of her to hold her hair back.

Thirteen looked up with a pale but blushing face.

"Sorry." she muttered before coughing to get the sour taste out of her mouth.

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

Thirteen nodded and Wilson helped her into his office. Wilson went to get her a glass of water and when he came back, Thirteen was sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"You have a headache?" He asked before handing the glass to her.

Thirteen nodded and swallowed some of the cold water.

"It's nothing. Probably a cold or something." she added when she saw Wilson's slightly worried face.

"You should get home." He put his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever too, you know."

Thirteen pushed his hand away and stood up, closing her eyes for a few seconds when the vertigo hit again, and went for the door.

"Thanks Wilson." She said and left.

Wilson tried to make her stop, but she had already left.

"No problem." He answered, asking himself if she was well enough to drive home by herself.

"But." He thought. "If I know Thirteen right, she's not going anywhere."

The walk back to the differential room was harder than she had expected. She constantly had to stop for a few seconds to catch her breath and to stop the light-headedness. After a five-minute delay, she finally made it to the office. She slumped down on a chair trying to calm herself. Her whole body was trembling but she tried telling herself that it wasn't her Huntington's. She was sweating and freezing at the same time. Wilson did say she had a fever. But she couldn't leave, she did have a patient who was dying.

"Damn it. The patient." She had forgotten all about him. She didn't have time to do anything however, as soon as she stood up the team came back into the room.

"What happened?" she sat down again not wanting to collapse in front of her co-workers.

"House solved it." Foreman said.

"And you're sick." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered angrily. Her head was pounding now and the scraping of the chairs wasn't helping at all.

"Oh...Thirty-one is feeling yucky. Good thing we all get to go home now." House grabbed his coat and limped out. Chase and Taub both followed him after waving goodbye to Thirteen and Foreman.

"You need a ride?" Foreman asked Thirteen.

"No, I'm fine." She growled at him.

"Okay, bye." He started at the door, looking back hesitantly, before closing the door behind him.

Thirteen put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Why didn't she accept Foreman's offer. Now it was too late and she wasn't getting home anytime soon. She was shivering so she got her jacket and draped over her shoulders. A Tylenol later Thirteen was fast asleep.

Dr. Cuddy was on her way to House's office. He hadn't filled out the paperwork for the last 29 cases. Even though she knew House had left two hours ago, she still wanted him to see the files the first thing he did the next morning.

When she came closer to House's office she noticed the light were still on in the differential room.

She went in to turn them off and noticed something moving in the corner of the room.

"Dr. Hadley?" Lisa walked up to the sleeping doctor.

She saw her shivering and with a pained expression on her face.

She gently shook Remy and when she woke up, Lisa felt her forehead.

"Get up. I'm taking you home."

Remy hid a yawn with her hand and slowly got up from the warm and comfy armchair.

She was so tired, that she didn't understand what Dr. Cuddy meant until they were out in the parking lot.

"Did you drive here?" Dr. Cuddy asked looking around for Thirteen's car.

"No, I took my bike." Remy was getting light-headed again.

"I need to sit down." She said holding her head.

Lisa put her hands on Thirteen's shoulders in case she would fall, and led her to the car. After helping her to sit down, she sat down in the driver's seat next to Remy and after giving her a concerned look, started the car.

After about ten minutes driving, Thirteen began shifting in her seat. She groaned quietly and then said:

"I need to get out. Now." She continued when Lisa opened her mouth. She pulled the car over and two seconds later Thirteen was out and vomiting on the grass. She coughed a couple of times, calmed herself down and sat down in the car again. Lisa still sat where Thirteen had left her (she thought Thirteen was embarrassed enough as it was).

"Sorry." Remy mumbled while holding her stomach. Lisa handed her a water bottle and asked gently:

"You okay. We're home in five minutes. I'm staying with you." the last part was more like a statement than a question, and Remy just nodded. She didn't want to show any more weakness than she already had, but it was something calming about not having to be home alone.

Lisa parked the car and quickly got to Thirteen's side to help her out. With one hand around her waist and their bags in her other hand, Lisa led her into Thirteen's apartment. She put Thirteen down on the couch and sat down next to her.

"You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you but I'll be fine." Remy gave a faint smile and tried to sit up but quickly became nauseous when she did so.

"Nonsense. I'm not leaving until you stop puking your guts out." Lisa said.

When Thirteen started to get up, Lisa helped her and followed her to her bedroom.

"I just want to change clothes." Remy said and closed the door.

"Feel free to find something to eat if you're hungry." She said from behind the closed door.

Lisa sighed but when she felt her stomach growl, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of something edible. She found some soup and some other groceries. She saved the soup for Thirteen and made herself a sandwich. Halfway through the sandwich, she heard a door open and footsteps running to the bathroom. She quickly swallowed the rest of her food and went to the bathroom after leaving her plate in the sink. The door was closed so she stood outside not trying to listen to the sounds coming from in there. After a while she heard a flush and the lock and Thirteen came out, looking paler than ever. She was dressed in pajama pants and an old-looking t-shirt. Thirteen passed Lisa and lied down on the couch while Lisa handed her a blanket and went looking for a thermometer.

Eventually she found it and went back and put it in Remy's ear. After the beep, she took it out and confirmed that she had a fever.

"102.3. Are you cold?"

Thirteen nodded and wrapped herself in tighter in the blanket.

"I have more blankets in my room." She said weakly.

Lisa went to Thirteen's dark bedroom and got three more blankets and carefully put them on the shivering doctor.

"Any difficulty breathing? More nausea?" She said while carefully feeling under Thirteen's chin, trying to see if her lymph nodes were swollen.

"I'm nauseous." Remy said, pushing Dr. Cuddy's hands away from her.

"You're making it worse."

"Just tell me if you're having trouble breathing. I think you just have a bad influenza."

She went to the bathroom and got a bucket from underneath the sink and put it beside the couch.

Then she heated some soup while she carefully listened to Remy's coughing.

She brought the soup and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I'm just going to the bathroom and change my clothes. Yell if you need something." She luckily had packed a more comfortable set of clothes from her office before finding Thirteen. She waited until Remy nodded and then left the room.

Remy just lied there, shivering even though she had four blankets around her. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but felt her chest tighten just before she had another coughing fit. This one was worse than the other ones she had had and it was slowly making it harder for her to breathe.

Lisa was in the bathroom and had just changed into some loose-fitting pants and shirt when she heard wheezing noises coming from the living room. She unlocked the door and ran to Remy who was half-lying on the couch, gasping for her breath. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was shallow.

"Oh God." She mumbled and pulled Thirteen into a sitting position.

"Calm down, Sweetie. It's okay." She said trying to calm Remy down but it wasn't working.

And then it hit her. Remy had asthma! She quickly began searching in Thirteen's purse.

"Where's your inhaler?!"

Remy shook her head and just kept coughing and couldn't answer.

Lisa ran into her bedroom. Frantically, she began opening all of her drawers and finally finding the inhaler in her nightstand.

Remy closed her eyes again, starting to feel light-headed, but before she let out cry, she felt the inhaler at her lips. She took two deep breaths and her coughing subsided.

"It's okay, it's okay." Lisa repeated while stroking Remy's back.

After four more deep breathes, the coughing stopped and Remy started breathing normally. She dried the tears she didn't know was running down her face. Lisa handed her a tissue and pulled her into a hug.

Remy's shoulders relaxed and when Lisa let go, she lied back down on the couch.

"Thank you." She said weakly. She took another deep breath and pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

"For insisting on staying."

Lisa smiled at her and looked over at the bowl of soup she had left for her.

"Here sit up." She said, helping Remy to adjust the pillows behind her.

She gave her the bowl and a spoon.

"No." Remy whined like a child.

"I'm nauseous. I wanna sleep."

"You're dehydrated. You'll feel better once you've had some." Lisa insisted smiling a little at the grown-up who suddenly acted like she was seven.

Twenty minutes later, Remy had achieved to swallow half of the soup before putting it back on the coffee table. Now her head was pounding again and she just wanted to sleep but decided to use the bathroom before that. Carefully she untangled herself from the blankets and sat up.

"Bathroom." She explained to Lisa who looked up from the paperwork she was working on.

Slowly Remy stood up and swayed a little before gripping the wall to help her to the bathroom.

When she was done, she thought for a minute before brushing her teeth, and went back to bed.

"Oh, my head." She groaned when she had lied down again. Lisa felt her forehead.

"You still have a fever." She said. "Did you take anything for the headache?"

"I only found some Tylenol in my bag." Remy said.

Lisa looked into her own purse and found some ibuprofen.

"Here, take this." She handed over a pill and a glass of water. Remy swallowed it and got into a more comfortable position before closing her eyes.

"Thank you for everything." She said, still with closed eyes.

"You're welcome Sweetie." Lisa put her book down and took the soup bowl and placed in the sink.

She could always do the dishes later. She went back into the living room where Remy had fallen asleep.

"Now what?" She asked herself. She couldn't leave especially if it was possible for Remy to have another asthma attack. She felt Remy's forehead again and picked up a blanket that had fallen on the floor. She sat back down in the armchair and lied down as much as she could before throwing Remy another look to make sure she was fine and drifting off to sleep herself.

A couple of hours later Lisa woke up. Remy was vomiting in the bucket next to the couch. Lisa waited until she was done and then offered her some water.

"The soup doesn't taste as good on the way up." Remy joked after sipping some water.

"Well, it's not suppose to come back up." Lisa said with a smile.

"You've got to drink more than that, or you'll dehydrate.

Remy just shook her head, coughed and closed her eyes again.

Lisa sighed. It was really like dealing with a child.

When Remy coughed again, Lisa started to get concerned.

"Is your breathing okay?" She asked her.

"Bearable." Remy mumbled. She turned over on the couch and closed her eyes.

After another sigh, Lisa got back to the semi-comfortable position she had woken up in. Her maternal instincts had really awoken when it came to Remy. She liked the mysterious doctor, but there was moments she had gotten really angry with her. Like the time her friend was brought into the ER after a seizure. She had found Remy in the clinic a couple of days later, giving herself IV fluids. House had saved her from taking a drug test but fired and then rehired her a day later. But Remy was always able to give a smart comment to those who tried to pry in her personal life. And, she thought before falling asleep, Remy especially gave House some good comebacks when it mattered.

**I have written more of this and I guess I'll post more if I know there are some people out there actually reading this.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is ****chapter two. I don't know when the next chapter is coming but I haven't written it yet. But I can guarantee that I will write a chapter three.**

**Oh, and I forgot that in this story, Lisa's daughter Rachel doesn't exist. I like her but I don't know what to do with her if Dr. Cuddy is going to be with Thirteen all the time.**

**Enjoy!**

When Lisa woke up next morning, she saw that Remy was fast asleep. She checked the clock and saw that it was 9 am. Widening her eyes in horror, she remembered that she was supposed to be at work an hour ago. After a few seconds of thinking she came to the conclusion that she couldn't leave Remy alone. She looked at the still figure on the couch. She was sweating but when Lisa peeled the blankets of her body, Remy pulled the blankets back on.

"No, I'm cold." Remy whined and opened her eyes.

"Have it your way." Lisa said, giving her back her blankets.

"But if your fever doesn't go down before dinner I'm taking you to the hospital."

"M'kay..." Remy said already drifting on to sleep again.

"I'm gonna take a shower, but I'll leave the door unlocked if you need me."

Not waiting for an answer, Lisa first called the hospital, telling them she and Thirteen weren't coming in and then went looking for a towel and her clothes. She turned on the shower and after checking the temperature, went in. Twenty minutes later, she was done and dressed so she went into the kitchen in search of some breakfast.

"She needs to buy some food." She thought when she opened the fridge and only found some more toast and jam and a couple of beers.

After her breakfast she checked on Remy again and sat down to finish some paperwork. An hour later, she was done and bored. Remy was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake her by making noises where she slept so she went into Remy's bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked around. It was dark and looked like it matched Thirteen's personality. She looked around another time and this time a box under Remy's desk caught her attention. Though feeling like she was snooping, she sat down on the floor and looked inside it. There were a bunch of photos and papers.

Looking at one photo at a time, she found that a little girl was on almost all the photos.

The girl looked like a Thirteen miniature with brown long hair and blue eyes, But she was wearing clothes in happier colors than she did now. In some photos she was posing alone but in others she was with a woman with the same hair and nose as Remy. Lisa sat there for a long time and searched through the box, forgetting that now she was definitely snooping.

"The pictures lie."

Lisa turned around quickly, only to see that Remy was leaning on the door.

"We weren't that happy." She continued.

Lisa's cheeks turned red and she stood up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked."

"It's okay, I haven't looked at those photos since I moved away from home." Remy sat down on the floor and Lisa joined her.

She took one photo and showed it to the older doctor.

"This one is from before she started showing symptoms. I was five. Then she began yelling at me and embarrassing me in front of my friends. So I stopped bringing them over."

She turned her head away and took a deep breath. Lisa put the photo back in the box and picked up a picture that clearly a child had made. The white paper was barely visible as it was covered in different shades of blue.

"What's this?" She asked with a smile which faded when she saw the look on Remy's face as she turned around.

"I made that when I was seven. I liked the color." She looked down.

"You okay?" Lisa asked, resting her hand on Remy's shoulder.

"No." She said, her voice barely audible.

Lisa looked at her, just waiting for her to say something more.

"I hated my mother. I wanted her to die. I didn't care about..." Her voice broke. She closed her eyes for a second and continued.

"Now I'm dying from the same thing that tore my family apart". She sniffled and pressed her hands to her eyes. Lisa looked at her as she slouched down and then pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry." She said when they broke the hug. Her eyes welled up with tears and she quickly dried them.

"Talk to me." Lisa said quietly.

"About what?!" She was surprised to hear the tone of Remy's voice. It was angry and broken.

"I'm dying. I'm going to lose control over my body, not being able to walk, Hell, not even being able to have a normal conversation with anyone." Remy's voice rose an octave and she continued to dry her eyes. She took a deep breath and kept talking but this time her words came out almost like a whisper.

"When I left the team, I went to help my brother. He couldn't take care of himself and I lived with him for a while. Then..." She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"One day he looked at me and told me that it was time."

She looked horrified for a second.

"And I killed him."

She stopped drying her eyes and let her arms fall down beside her, as she froze for a moment trying not to break down in front of Dr. Cuddy.

Lisa just stared at her, she had no idea that Thirteen was going through all of this. What she saw next broke her heart. Remy crumpled up in front of her and her hands flew up to her face as her whole body trembled with quiet sobs.

Lisa tried to pull her into a hug , but Remy pushed her away. She didn't cry like that when she had euthanized her brother. Not even when she had tested herself positive for Huntington's. She had always stayed strong, telling herself that if she let one tear fall, she would break completely. Now it hit her how messed up her life was and she was devastated. She wrapped her arms around herself and Lisa tried to hug her again. This time Remy was too weak to push herself away so she curled up in Lisa's arms and just kept on crying. Lisa just stroked her hair and hugged her, feeling her maternal instincts welling up inside her. After a few minutes Remy started feeling her chest tighten. After a long while just crying her heart out, she was beginning to have an asthma attack again. She coughed a few times and tried to calm down but as she felt that it wasn't going to help, she pushed herself away from Lisa. She continued coughing and Lisa hurried to get the inhaler from the living-room. She came back and held the it in front of Remy and she took a few breaths.

"T-thanks." Remy said with a voice that shook with emotion.

"It's okay. Let's get you more comfortable." Lisa helped Remy get up and on the bed and then she got her a glass of water.

"Look, I know you don't like to talk about your personal life." She said when she came back and handed her the glass.

"But if you need to talk to anybody I could get you a session with-"

"No. I don't want to talk to some stranger."

"They can help you. They might know what you're going through."

"Yeah sure. Once you find someone who knows what it's like to have killed their own brother and is dying, you can call me."

Remy was angry. How could she expect her to talk to someone about what she is going through? She just wanted to curl up on the floor, be alone and cry.

"Just leave me alone." Remy mumbled and turned her back on Lisa.

Lisa looked at her back for a minute before speaking.

"Look, you're clearly not dealing with this. You need to talk to someone. Turn around, I'm talking to you!" Lisa almost yelled the last part. It was very frustrating to talk to someone who she knew wasn't listening.

Remy kept staring at the wall with her back at Lisa. She knew she was telling the truth. But then why was it so hard for her to open up to a psychologist? She needed to be alone, to breathe.

"Get out." She said quietly, clenching her fists.

"Leave me alone."

Lisa didn't want to leave her. She was afraid of what Remy might do if she was to be left alone in her bedroom.

"Don't shut me out like this. Don't you know I care about you? Why do you think I went home with you? Remy, you can't hold everything in until you just break down."

"Leave." Remy just kept repeating.

"Leave me alone." She stood up, walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"I need to be alone." She leaned on the wall behind her. Her legs felt so weak, she thought she was going to drop on the floor any minute. She trembled faintly and her face was pale.

"What you need now is to sit down." Lisa made her way to Remy.

Remy's breath became shallow, she let herself fall on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Lisa sat down in front of her and put her hand on her knee.

"You can talk to me. I'm not a psychologist but I'm a good listener." Lisa gave her a sad smile and was surprised to see that Remy returned it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Lisa put her arm around her and said:

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you. How are you feeling?"

"Sick." Remy answered, still with an apologetic look on her face.

Lisa felt her forehead.

"Look. I know you don't like hearing this, but I'm taking you to the hospital. We don't have to admit you." She added quickly when she saw the look on Remy's face.

"But you are going to my office. And if you feel worse, you're being admitted."

"I'm fine, it's just the flu." Remy said. She absolutely did not want to go to the hospital.

"Stop it." Lisa said sternly. "We are going." She dragged Remy up on her feet and lead her to her drawer.

"Get changed. I'll pack up my things."

Remy glared at her but opened her drawer and picked out some black sweatpants and a t-shirt. After putting on an oversized cardigan, she went to the living-room where Lisa was waiting for her with her purse in her hand.

"Ready?"

Remy nodded and picked up her own purse and reluctantly put in the inhaler Lisa handed her. Her head was pounding and she just wanted to sit down. She followed Lisa out the front door, and locked it.

They got outside and Lisa breathed in the cool air. She felt more alert, but to Remy it had the opposite effect. She only got more nauseous.

When they reached the car, Lisa got in and Remy sat down in the seat next to her. After putting in the car key, they drove off in silence.

Remy leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. She could feel the fever coming back and she was shivering again. She turned on the heat and turned it up all the way. Lisa looked at her.

"Are you cold?"

Remy nodded and closed her eyes again and pulled the cardigan tighter around her.

Lisa parked the car outside the hospital and helped Remy out. With one hand on Remy's shoulders, she lead her through the front doors. As soon as they walked in, Remy pushed Lisa's arm away and straightened up. She didn't want anyone she knew to see her being babied by her boss. They rode the elevator in silence and luckily didn't meet House or anyone else from the team. When they came to Lisa's office, Remy sat down on the couch, not having the energy to do anything else. She felt awful and to make matters worse, her cough was coming back again. Lisa got a blanket and draped it over Remy's shoulders.

"You rest for a while, then I'll do a quick check-up to see if you're getting better or not." Lisa looked concerned at Remy. She drew the curtains and closed the blinds so no one would disturb them. Then she sat down at her desk and opened her computer to check her emails.

Remy closed her eyes and could feel the fatigue well over her but her head was pounding and as she was thinking that she could never fall asleep with a headache this bad, she did.

**I hope you like this chapter and this story. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I don't remember when I updated the last time, so I'm sorry if anyone has waited a long time. When I write I just do it without any idea of how it's going to end and that's kind of the case now :-) So if you have any ideas of how you want to see it end I'll be very happy to hear them. Otherwise I don't know if I can end it. **

**Wow, that just sounded like blackmail, but I guess it is :-)But for now please enjoy this chapter!  
**

Lisa sat and observed the figure laying on the couch. How hard it must be to have gone through all of this. No wonder she had turned to drugs and one night-stands, Lisa thought to herself. She was worried about her. If she was that sick that she should be admitted, what would she do? Remy would never agree to that, and if they gave her medicine, would she take it? She barely used her inhaler and only that was dangerous. Suddenly she felt her stomach growl. She weighed her options and then threw a look at Remy. She was still sleeping and looked like she was staying asleep for a while so she quietly opened and closed the door behind her and went down to the cafeteria to get some food. Looking over her shoulder once in a while, she made her way to the cash register. Once she got her food a nurse stopped her.

"House is causing trouble in the clinic again. What should we do?"

Lisa sighed.

"Just get Foreman to do something. I'm very busy and can't be bothered with anything that involves House today." She passed the nurse who gave her a surprised look. She got all the way to the elevator without any other interferences but before the elevator doors had closed they got stopped by a cane.

Lisa gave a loud sigh.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Where is my favorite bisexual today? Did she have too much fun yesterday?" House asked with a mocked concerned look on his face.

"She's sick. The flu, if that means anything to you. She can't be to any help today so I suggest you go and snoop in somebody else's life."

House looked strangely at her.

"How do you know?"

"I drove her home yesterday." Lisa answered simply, hoping that it would be enough and that she wouldn't have to explain that she slept in her apartment last night or that Remy currently was sleeping in her office.

Surprisingly, House settled with that answer. He stood quietly until they reached his floor. Before he got out however, he pushed all the other elevator floor buttons and turned to give Lisa a smile.

"Tell her I said hi." He said just before the doors closed.

"House!" Lisa yelled but she couldn't do anything because of the food in her hands.

Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just fire him. To bad he's such a good doctor, she thought to herself. After the elevator ride that took more than twice as long she finally reached her floor.

Trying not to catch the attention of the other nurses or doctors that might need her to sign something, she walked to her office and opened the door. When she first saw the empty couch, she got nervous. Then she heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. She quickly left the food on her desk and ran to the bathroom.

"Remy? Are you okay?" She opened the bathroom door and saw Remy crouched over the toilet.

She didn't look at Lisa when she got in and froze for a moment until leaning forward and vomiting again. Remy blinked hard a few times then leaned back on the wall behind her with her eyes closed.

Lisa flushed the toilet and got a glass and filled it with cold water before handing it to her.

"Thanks." Remy said with a hoarse voice.

When Lisa grabbed her shoulders to help her up, Remy gave a weak whimper.

"It's getting worse." She said and swallowed before continuing.

"Please just wait a minute."

Lisa nodded and backed to give her some space.

Remy tried focusing on her breathing but the nausea was coming back with full force. She tried willing it away but it didn't help as she started dry-heaving. After a while she felt that her stomach was empty and luckily she stopped feeling like she was to puke her guts out. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth with some water. She was still nauseous but she was able to get up from the cold floor and stumble out to the couch. She lied down and pulled the blankets over her freezing body. After a few minutes, Lisa opened her mouth to speak, but a knock on the door made her close it again.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

She opened the door and Chase was standing there. Lisa quickly blocked his view so he couldn't see anything going on her office.

"House wants to do a brain biopsy on a newborn with..."

But Remy didn't hear the rest because Lisa had closed the door as she followed Chase out.

Feeling her stomach turning again, she groaned and got up. Her vision blackened and she grabbed her head and fell back in her seat. She could feel the acid rising in her throat.

Lisa came back just in time to see Remy vomit on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Remy kept repeating as she held her hair back and heaved again.

"It's okay." Lisa said and trying not to get herself stained, she helped Remy to the bathroom.

She was about to follow her in when Remy closed and locked the door in her face. Thinking that she need her privacy, Lisa went outside to the room where they kept the cleaning supplies. She quickly dried up the floor and then gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Remy, are you all right?" She pressed her ear on the door when she didn't hear any sounds. She slightly panicked when she couldn't hear anything.

"Remy open the door now. Remy?"

Inside the bathroom, Remy was exhausted. She was half laying on the bathroom floor with her hands tucked under her chin. To say that she felt awful was and understatement. She barely noticed Lisa's knock on the door until her voice rose and she started pounding on the door. She tried pulling herself up from the floor but soon abandoned the idea. Instead, she half crawled to the door and unlocked it. Lisa ran in and noticed Remy sitting next to the door.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Her voice was scared and Remy strangely was glad to hear that she cared so much.

"Dr Cuddy." She said with a hoarse and tired voice.

"I'm sick." She gave a sort of smile and let herself be dragged up by Lisa.

With her support they made their way to the couch.

"Look." Lisa said once Remy was tucked in under the blanket again.

"I'm getting very worried. Please understand that you're sick okay? I'm doing a full medical exam whether you like it or not." She searched her desk drawer until she found the necessary equipment.

Pulling the blankets off Remy's shivering body, she held the chest piece to her chest and listened for a minute before checking her pulse and her temperature.

"102.1. Any trouble breathing?"

"Some." Remy answered.

"I have asthma. Trouble breathing is part of it." She said when she saw Lisa giving her a concerned look.

"Excuse me, in this case I'm the doctor." Lisa said. She pulled Remy's shirt up and started listening to her lungs more carefully.

"Stop it." Remy complained.

"I'm fine."

"Do you even know what that means?" Lisa asked her exasperated.

"I just want a blood test."

Remy stared at her.

"Come on. I don't need a blood test."

Lisa ignored her and prepared a the needle. She didn't want a blood test. A blood test would show that her nerves were degenerating even more and faster. It would say that she was dying faster. No, it was better if she didn't know. Her life started falling apart when she found out that she was positive. Remy reluctantly gave Lisa her arm and she tied the tourniquet around it.

"Make a fist." Lisa said and started tapping her arm and then put the needle in.

Remy winced slightly but didn't move until Lisa pulled the needle out. She handed her a gauze and Remy pushed it on her arm.

"I'll just leave this to the lab. I'll tell them it's urgent, and we'll get the results soon."

She left the room and Remy and switched the gauze for a band-aid. Then she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"What if I'm getting worse?" She thought to herself.

"What if my Huntington's is progressing?" She hated that it was HER Huntington's. It should have been another person who had to suffer like this. Someone who deserves it. But, maybe she did.

She could feel the tears burning in her eyes again. Why did she suddenly get so emotional?

**Like I mentioned, please tell me if you have any ideas at all, or just scenes you want to see happen to these two. I don't think I want to make it a love story, but everything else I'm open for. And please review too!  
**


End file.
